Cabin Fever
by svenjen
Summary: Based on Season 2. When Chuck and Blair's fighting have finally gotten to be too much, Serena and Nate trick them into a ski vacation where they are forced to share a cabin. Will they work things out? Rated M/A for smut.
1. Chapter 1

**Cabin Fever**

**A/N:** This will be my first attempt at a short 2 or 3 chapter fic. It is rated M for delicious smut, because I haven't written a juicy one in awhile and the pain of Season 4 is making me think we all need it.

This fic is set in the spring of Season 2 with a few alterations. In this story, Bart didn't die the night of the Snowflake Ball. Chuck and Blair have not reconnected and Serena has recently begun seeing Nate. It takes place during the school's spring break period after a long winter of Chuck and Blair playing mean games and fighting with each other.

**XOXO**

**Chapter 1**

"Hurry up Blair," Serena yelled to her friend as she handed her skis to the driver to load onto the roof rack. "We want to get to the resort before it gets too late."

"You know I'm not much of a ski fan, Serena," Blair replied in dismay as she hauled her own newly purchased skis over to their driver. "I hate the feeling of not being in control."

Serena laughed as the girls slid into the buttery seats of their rented limo. "Come on. This will be a fun trip. Just give it a chance."

"Well at least it'll get me away from that royal pain in my Bass!" Blair answered with a sigh. "Finally, I get to spend a week where I won't run into Chuck!"

Blair shook her head and laid it against the cool glass of the limo. It felt soothing on her pounding temple. It had been a tough couple of months. She really did need a break, she thought; especially from him. She watched as mile after mile of forest flew by as they got closer to the resort that Serena had talked her friend into going to.

As she watched their approach into the foothills, Blair thought about how bad things had gotten between her and Chuck since the Tuscany issue last summer. Oh, there had been a few times, like the night of the Snowflake Ball, where she's thought they were willing to put their differences aside and reconnect. But Chuck had made it more than clear to her that he didn't love her.

Over the last couple of months things had gotten ugly again. They had both said some terrible things to each other…..horrible things, in fact. He had been hurting her all winter. Blair cringed just recalling the sting that his words often had on her heart lately_. _Just last week at Iz's party, for example, he had snubbed her. _"Leave me alone Blair, I'm not interested,"_ he had told her with a cruel sneer when she had tried to approach him. Like she was! She had been across the room and had noticed him gawking at her. She had merely tried to be polite and acknowledge his presence. _"Oh really?" _she had snapped back sarcastically._ "You actually look kind of desperate to me!"_ She had walked away and returned to dancing with her friends, ignoring his stares for the rest of the night. What nerve! The very thought of him instantly had her uptight. Again!

So now, Blair planned on spending this Chuck-free week just relaxing. She would take a few ski lessons at the neighbouring lodge and would look for a handsome ski instructor to have a fling with. She would get her pipes cleaned and would return to Manhattan a happier, less sexually frustrated woman. Then she could avoid Chuck easily until after graduation in a few months. After that she would go away to Yale and would never have to see him again.

**XOXO**

"Come on, Chuck," Nate laughed. "Don't be such a wimp!"

"You know I don't do diamond runs, Nathaniel," Chuck laughed. "I'll stick to the ones I know I won't kill myself on."

"Suit yourself, man," Nate replied with a grin. "But you have no idea what you're missing!" Nate readjusted his goggles and headed to the diamond run lift. "I'll meet you at the cabin a little later," he said.

"I think I'll head back and take a nap," Chuck called to Nate who was waiting for the ski lift. He turned himself around, pulled down his goggles and began making his way down the intermediate run that ran not too far away from the cabin he and Nate had rented for the week.

Chuck hadn't been too eager to come along with his friend. He wasn't overly fond of skiing, just as he was indifferent to almost all other physical activities. But he could ski. Bart had often packed him up and sent him off to ski camp every winter when he was in elementary school. He didn't actually hate it, but it certainly wasn't his forte.

He'd finally agreed to come along to stop Nate's insistent whining. He also thought it would be a good idea to go somewhere where he was unlikely to run into Blair Waldorf. He wasn't sure what had happened between them lately, but they seemed to have a real hate-on for each other. Except, he realised, he actually didn't hate her. He was just finding it difficult to be nice to her these days. Blair's very presence agitated him beyond belief. He thought about her almost every waking moment of the day and often found himself staring at her whenever he did see her. He knew he just needed to stay away from her for awhile but it was difficult. The two of them seemed to always end up in the same place. They couldn't help it- they ran in the same circles.

And he wasn't even able to escape her while he slept. He was often plagued by dreams of her that frequently woke him with either a headache or a raging hard on! It was infuriating. This little holiday would be a good way to put all thoughts of Blair Waldorf on hold for awhile.

When he got to the cabin, Chuck hauled off his ski pants and jacket and put his toque and gloves on the heat register to dry. He popped into the cabin's small kitchen and poured himself a scotch. After swirling it for a moment, he slammed it back in one shot and then decided to head upstairs to his room. He stripped off his clothes and sprawled out on the king sized mattress. He covered himself with the oversized eider-down quilt and closed his eyes, trying to make his mind go blank. He was out in moments.

But Chuck's mind was never blank for long. Before long he was dreaming of chocolate curls, ruby lips and bottomless deep brown doe eyes.

**XOXO**

It had been snowing off and on since their flight had landed at the airport almost three hours ago. Then as they had reached the mountains, the snow had begun to fall steadier. Now as Serena and Blair's limo approached the resort where their cabin was, it began to come down really heavy.

"This is awesome!" Serena squealed with delight as they began hauling their bags and equipment up to the cabin's porch. "Think of all that powder!"

"Well it certainly looks lovely," Blair admitted as she stared across the fields of freshly fallen snow towards the ski ruins and chalet in the near distance. She cringed as she witnessed the heavy cloud of condensation that came out of her mouth as she spoke. "But it's too cold!" she added.

Back East it had been spring already. The snow was practically gone and tulips and crocuses had begun popping up all over Central Park. The apple and cherry trees were in blossom. Best of all, the geese and ducks had returned and were busy making nests for the clutches of eggs they would soon be incubating.

But this place looked like it hadn't ever even heard of spring. The temperature was well below freezing and there wasn't a blossom or bud to be seen anywhere in the vicinity. In fact, everything was covered in a deep layer of snow. It was most discouraging. It looked like January, not April!

Blair did a double take when she saw a snowboard and some skis on the porch of their cabin. "I think we have the wrong cabin, S," she said. "Someone else's equipment is on the porch."

Serena laughed nervously and replied, "No, this is our cabin, B." She dropped her skis with those already on the porch and opened the door. She slipped off her boots and put her suitcase down on the floor.

Blair followed in behind her. She set her suitcase down and then hung up her jacket, eying the others already in the closet with suspicion. "What's going on, Serena?" she demanded. "Who are we sharing a cabin with?"

Just then Nate came around the corner with a big grin on his face. "What took you guys so long?" he asked as he walked towards them. He stopped to place a light kiss on Blair's cheek and then enveloped Serena in a big hug. He planted a big kiss on his girlfriend's mouth.

"Serena?" Blair stated. "Just what exactly is going on," she demanded.

"Ahh…, Surprise!" Serena chirped with a guilty look on her face. "I'm sorry, B. But if I'd have told you, I knew you would have bailed."

"Come on Blair," Nate coaxed. "It's been a long time since we've all just hung out, This will be a good time just to catch up and rekindle our relationships." He grabbed Serena's bags and headed to the far end of the cabin where one of the two large master suites was. "Our room's down here," he told her. "Blair, you can put your stuff in the room upstairs."

"Fine!" Blair snapped as she grabbed her bag and headed up the stairwell. She was not too happy about seeing Nate. Now it would be unlikely that she and Serena would get to just hang out and flirt with handsome instructors over at the lodge. She knew, instead, that the two of them would be snuggled up all the time and she'd just feel like an outsider. She was pissed. If the limo had have still been outside, she would have left and asked to be taken back to the airport.

She marched up the stairs and pushed open the door to the second master bedroom. She was pleasantly surprised to see a very comfortable looking suite complete with lovely furnishings and a large fireplace. She put her bag down on the chesterfield and flopped herself down on top of the fluffy down quilt on the king sized bed.

"Ummmph! What the hell?" grunted Chuck who was instantly awake since Blair had just thrown herself across his sleeping body.

"Ahhhh!" Blair yelled in complete shock as she realised who she had just thrown herself against. "OH MY GOD, NO!"

Blair sprang up off the bed and marched down the stairs and into the back bedroom to confront her two supposed friends. "Please tell me that I am not in this cabin with Chuck Bass!" she yelled at Nate and Serena.

"Isn't it great, Blair?" Nate suggested. "Now we'll all have a chance at getting closer again! We felt it was about time the two of you put your differences aside and reconnected."

"You felt wrong, Nate!" Blair informed him. "Chuck and I are through!" She scowled at Serena. "I can't believe you did this too me!" she yelled. "You know how much he's been hurting me."

"I've been hurting you?" Chuck questioned in anger from the doorway. He had gotten up after Blair had stormed out of his room, slid on some pyjama bottoms and followed her downstairs. He couldn't believe that she was here either and he was feeling a little bit more than betrayed by Nate. "You're the one who's been a real bitch to me!"

Blair stared at Chuck in disbelief. "Give it up Bass. You've been a real jerk all winter and you know it."

Nate approached the two of them and put a hand on each of his friends' shoulders. He shook his head. "See, this is why we did this, you guys. The fighting has to stop."

"Nate and I both agree on this," Serena stated coming up behind her boyfriend. "We're the Non Judgemental Breakfast Club, remember? We're friends! This has to stop."

Chuck shook his head in disgust. "You two need to stop interfering in our business." He said. He watched as Blair fled the room and headed back up the stairs. He followed her. "Just where do you think you're going, Waldorf?" he asked as he watched her retrieve her bag from the suite.

"Anywhere but here!" Blair snapped. 'I am not subjecting myself to any further abuse by you!"

Chuck grabbed her by the shoulder as she tried to slide past him in the doorway. "Just a minute!" he blurted. "I have never abused you!"

"Really, Chuck?" Blair snarled in disgust. She could feel hot, angry tears beginning to well up in her eyes and she didn't want him to see her cry. "Then I don't know who it was who was hurting me all this winter!"

"I never meant to hurt you, Blair," he exasperated. "I….., I…., I just wanted to put some distance between us is all."

"Well you certainly succeeded," she admitted. "And now if you'll excuse me," she added as she pushed past him and headed down the stairs. "I'm about to make that distance even greater!"

Blair headed to the front door only to find it blocked by both Nate and Serena. "Move it, Nate!" She growled as she tried to push her way through the two of them. Fat tears were now raining down both of her cheeks.

"You can't leave, Blair," Nate said to her gently. He laid both hands on her shoulders to stop her. "There's no way for you to get back at this time of day and all the other cabins are rented out. You guys will just have to work this out."

Blair crumbled at his feet and began to sob.

"It'll be ok, B" Serena soothed as she knelt beside her friend. "You'll see."

"You're a traitor, Serena!" she cried in earnest. "I don't want him to hurt me anymore."

"Get up, Blair. No one's going to hurt you," Nate promised. "Will they, Chuck?" he added as he turned to look sternly at his friend.

Chuck was startled at Blair's response to him. He had no idea she was this upset over their recent antics. He was ashamed and felt his face flush in response to Nate's question.

"Just leave me alone, please," Blair pleaded between sobs as Nate tried to pull her back up onto her feet. But she wouldn't budge.

Chuck pulled Nate away from Blair and leaned over to talk to her. "Blair…," he began.

"Oh, God! Leave me alone, Chuck!" Blair cried and she wrapped her arms tightly around her knees where she buried her face in embarrassment and despair.

Chuck was getting pissed off. He squatted down and slid his arms underneath Blair to scoop her up. "This is ridiculous, Blair," he snarled as he pulled her up and began to carry her back upstairs. "We need to talk."

Blair struggled to free herself from Chuck's clutches, but he just gripped her tighter against his chest and gritted his teeth.

"Let me go, you Basshole!" Blair squawked as she struggled to free an arm so she could smack him.

Nate and Serena smirked knowingly at each other. "Let's hit the slopes for awhile, shall we?" Serena asked with a giggle.

"Sounds like a plan to me," Nate agreed as he grabbed their ski suits from the closet. He knew it was best to give those two some space and time to work this out.

Chuck kicked the door shut with his foot and carried Blair over to the bed. He turned himself around and sat down with her now on his lap. She began to struggle more fiercely and he reinforced his grip on her so that she couldn't break free. Her sobs came faster now as she realised her struggles were not paying off.

He let her continue to struggle until he finally felt her body begin to wear out. Soon she was just crying and her body went limp. He held her against his chest and began rocking her gently, resting his chin on her head. Soon he noticed the crying lessen.

Chuck had always hated to see Blair cry. As he held her tiny frame against his body, he felt his heart melt for her. He lessened his grip until it was more like an intense hug, than a restraint. He felt her face burrow a little deeper into his chest as he began to gently stroke her back.

When she sniffled he reached over to the bedside table and grabbed a couple of tissues from the box. He handed them to her without missing a beat of his rocking. When she took them from him he returned his hand to her back and continued to stroke it.

Blair wiped her eyes and then blew her nose. She hated crying in front of anyone, let alone Chuck. She laid her face back into his chest and sighed a little bit. She had to admit, it felt great having him hold her like he was. She didn't want it to end. Besides, she knew there was no point fighting him. And she really didn't want to deal with this entire situation anymore. She was exhausted, she admitted to herself as she breathed in his intoxicating smell and let herself relax into his rhythm.

Chuck continued to rock and stroke her until he noticed her breathing pattern slow down and stabilise completely. "Blair?" he asked softly. But she didn't answer him. She had fallen asleep. He smiled knowing he had rocked her to sleep in his arms. It was sweet. He slid his body back further onto the bed and gently lay both he and Blair down onto the mattress. Blair immediately curled up closer to him, her head tucked under his chin, next to his heart. She sighed in her sleep and her arm circled his waist. Chuck held her a little tighter and leaned down to kiss her head. He sighed to himself. This just felt so right, it scared him. "Alright, Waldorf," he whispered. "We can do this." He closed his eyes and felt himself drift off immediately.

XOXO

Blair woke up early the next morning as the first light of dawn began peeking into the window. She was slightly disoriented as to where she was, but was more warm and comfortable than she'd felt in a long time. As she became more awake she was surprised and slightly horrified to realise that she was practically sprawled across a sleeping Chuck Bass, her head plastered to his bare chest.

OMG, she thought! What had she done? She slowly peeled her face off of his chest and slipped out of the bed, making her way to the bathroom. She groaned when she looked at the makeup smeared across her face and acknowledged why it was that way. She grabbed a cloth and began to wash away her shame. She realised that her makeup bag as well as her clothes were still in her suitcase at the bottom of the stairs by the door. She borrowed Chuck's hairbrush and did as much damage control as she could to her smashed curls, and then borrowed a swig of his mouthwash to rinse the woollies from her mouth. Finally, after having a pee, she peeled off her wrinkled dress and her stockings. She looked for Chuck's robe which he usually had hanging off the back of his bathroom door. This time it wasn't there. With a sigh she left the bathroom clad only in her slip, intending to go and get some items from her bag downstairs so she could shower and then leave.

But as she left the bathroom, a groggy voice called to her from under the down quilt. "Blair," Chuck groaned, "Come back to bed."

She stopped dead in her tracks. Was he kidding? She began to tip toe past the bed, fully intending to leave.

"Blair, come back to bed," the sleepy voice called to her once again. She shook her head and sat down on the side of the bed. He flipped the quilt back, beckoning her to get in with him. She shook her head and swallowed hard. She felt like she wanted to scream at him and tears began to well up on her once again. As they started to fall she began to stand up, but his hand shot out from under the covers and caught her wrist. "Please," he begged. "Don't go."

She sat back down and slid under the fluffy quilt, lying stiff on her side of the bed, facing away from him. She was unsure of what she should do. Her mind was screaming for her to run, but her heart pleaded with her to stay with him. She was so confused it scared her. Chuck scooted closer to her and wrapped himself around her. He sighed and burrowed his head under her hair, lips soft against the back of her neck. She felt gooseflesh raise across her body as his lips gently kissed her neck and then she shivered involuntarily. He felt the shiver and pulled Blair tighter to him. He reached his hand up to caress her cheek and felt the wetness from her tears.

"Please don't cry, Blair," he pleaded as he wiped away her tears. He kissed her softly again on the neck and gently took her by the shoulder to turn her over. "Look at me, Blair," he asked her gently.

Blair shook her head in defiance and resisted his efforts. She didn't want him to see her crying again. "No, Chuck," she replied.

"Please, Blair. Nate and Serena were right. I don't want to fight anymore," he told her. "And I don't want you to hate me anymore."

"I don't want you to hate me anymore either, Chuck," Blair whispered. "It just hurts me too much."

"I never hated you, Blair," he confessed to her. "Never."

"I never really hated you either," Blair admitted."Well I really wanted to," Blair sighed, remembering exactly how much she really had tried to hate him. But she was never really capable of it. She just cared for him too much. "But, no, Chuck. I never hated you."

"You didn't?" he asked, not really sure if he believed her or not. Chuck chuckled a little and pulled her even closer to his body. "This just feels so much better than all the fighting."

He finally coaxed her into turning over to face him. Now as she lay there, she felt lost in his eyes. She swallowed hard and tried to hold her tears at bay. Chuck raised his hand and gently wiped the wetness away again from her face. He leaned over and kissed her on the forehead.

"I really am sorry," he admitted.

"Me too," Blair admitted. "So what was all that about then, Chuck?" she asked. "If we don't hate each other, then why do we always seem to need to hurt each other?"

"I think it's because we're both afraid," he stated.

"Afraid of what?" she asked.

Chuck sighed and pulled her against his chest so that her head was up against his heart again. She smiled when she heard his heart beat increase. He smiled when he felt her snuggle even closer. "Afraid of the other feelings we both know are there but we're always to stubborn to admit," he replied. "Like I said before, just because we haven't said those words to each other, doesn't mean they're not true."

"Are you saying you still have feelings for me then, Bass?" she scoffed in disbelief.

"Always," he confessed. "Always have, always will."

"Me too," Blair admitted. She felt Chuck's heart beat begin to accelerate and she raised her hand up to stroke his jaw line. "So now, what do we do?" she asked quietly.

Chuck pulled back slightly from Blair and looked at her. One could almost drown in those eyes of hers, he thought. He reached up and tucked a stray curl behind her ear, bringing his hand down to caress her jaw line. He leaned in and gently kissed her on the mouth. "I guess we make up," he replied and then leaned in for another kiss.

Blair felt herself practically melt against him as his lips caressed her own. She moaned as his tongue sought entrance into her mouth. Her arms rose just so her hands could circle his head and fist his silky hair. She drew him even closer to her, deepening the kiss. It had just been too long for both of them.

Blair moaned when she felt him begin to harden against her hip. She slid her hands down from his head, along his belly around to his back and then down to his bum. She cupped him and drew him closer, arching her pelvis to grind against his heat. "Chuuuuck, she groaned."

Chuck moaned into her mouth as he felt her grazing him. She just felt so good, so right next to him. He slid his hand along the satin slip she was wearing until he found the bottom of it. He raised it up until Blair adjusted herself enough for it to be lifted over her head. He tossed it on the floor. His hands snaked their way down her body as his mouth rained kisses along her throat and neck, then made its way down to her breasts.

Blair gasped as his lips drew in first one rosy nipple and then the next, gently sucking both until they formed hard peaks against his tongue. His fingers fluttered across her tummy until he reached around for her hand against his bum. He took her hand and slid it around to his front, against his straining penis.

"Ummm, Chuuck," she cooed as she reached into his pyjama bottoms and began to softly stroke him. He hissed as her finger began to circle his already seeping head.

He slid his hand down towards Blair's panties, running his fingers just under the elastic, teasing her. He noted her increased breathing and it encouraged him on. He slid her panties down and held back a laugh as she used her feet to take them off faster. He ran his hands along her hip and around to her bum where he cupped her and pulled her into his hardness. She groaned and arched her pelvis to grind herself into him. She opened her legs, encouraging him to touch her. Instead, he ran his fingers along the inside of her thigh, taking pleasure in knowing that she was getting flustered.

Blair groaned in frustration as he avoided touching her core. She knew what he was doing. So she slid her hands out of his pyjamas and began to slide them down. He also used his foot to finally remove the item. He waited for Blair to return to his penis, loving the way her tiny hands had been caressing him. Instead she removed her hands and brought them towards herself and began to stroke her own heat. "Ummm," she sighed as she stroked herself, knowing this would drive him wild.

"Blair," he hissed as he reached for the hand that was caressing herself. She took his hand and held it to her, encouraging it along as his fingers began to run along her creamy folds. He groaned when he hit her liquid center and she bucked against his hand.

Blair took her other idle hand and slid it back towards his pulsating member. She caressed his balls and stroked him as she felt him strain against her hand. She ran her delft fingers around his head once more as even more precum seeped from him. She smiled when he groaned in pleasure.

"Blair, please," he moaned into her ear, making her shiver. "I need you now."

Blair slid onto her back and opened herself to him as he climbed over top of her. Her deep brown hooded eyes met his amber ones. The passion and raw emotion that was there shocked both of them. Chuck crashed his lips against hers as Blair arched her pelvis and he felt her guide him inside of her. Blair cried at the sensation of him filling her as she curled her legs around him tighter.

He wanted to take it slow, make it last, but he was so far along already he knew it wouldn't take much more to send him over.

Blair felt herself quicken as well. She unhitched her legs and slid them up to his shoulders so he could penetrate her even further. "Harder, Chuck," she moaned into his mouth. "….And faster."

Who was he to deny her request? Chuck leaned his head down onto her shoulder and bit into her as he began pounding in earnest, pleased to note her arching her pelvis even more to accommodate him. As he felt her walls begin to flutter and then clench him, he let himself go.

Blair clasped onto his bum, nails digging into him as she continued to ride out her orgasm. When he started to ejaculate, she began to peak for a second time. She slid her legs from his shoulders back around his waist and she curled herself into him, forcing him deeper to ride her waves as she came. She slid one hand down to cup his balls and she stroked them until he cried in ecstasy as his spasms deepened against her own.

When they were finally both spent, Chuck panted against Blair's shoulder, tears falling on her bruised skin as he let his body sink against hers. "You have no idea how amazing you really are, do you?" he asked between breaths.

She smiled to herself and placed a gentle kiss against his neck. She slid her arms up and let her fingers run softly up and down his back like she remembered he liked. "That wasn't bad," she commented.

He pulled away from her for a second to look her in the face. "Are you kidding?" he cried. "That was amazing." He cupped her face and kissed her mouth slowly. "You are amazing," he whispered into her ear, and then ran his tongue around its shell and then along her jawline and back to her mouth.

It was then that they heard the knock on the door.

"Come on you two," Serena chirped. "It's time to hit the slopes."

"Ugggh," Chuck and Blair both groaned in unison.

"We're kind of busy in here if you don't mind, Serena," Chuck laughed. "Go ahead without us."

"But Nate's cooking breakfast!" Serena argued. "It'll hurt his feelings if you don't get up to eat."

"Serena, can you do me a favour and bring up my suitcase please?" Blair asked. "I need to get a change of clothes."

"Does that mean you'll get up then, B?" Serena asked.

"Yes, that means we'll get up, ok?" Blair said despite the groans of a disappointed Chuck beside her.

They heard Serena leave the hall and Blair detached herself from Chuck, noting the emptiness once he was out of her. They both groaned again. "Later Bass," Blair insisted. "I don't know about you, but after that, I'm starving!" She grabbed his robe from the top of the dressing table and wrapped it around herself as she heard Serena returning down the hall with her bag.

Blair opened the door and stepped out into the hall. Serena had a huge grin plastered across her face that spread even wider as she looked at the obvious post sex hair of her best friend who additionally appeared naked under Chuck's robe. "Does this mean you're staying?" she asked coyly.

"Yes. Serena, this means I'm staying," Blair replied shaking her head with a big smile. "Tell Nate to make lots of pancakes. I'm starving!"

"Yipeeeee!" Serena squealed as she wrapped her arms around Blair in a big hug. "I am sooooo happy for you, B."

"I can tell," Blair agreed with a little laugh as she retrieved her suitcase and headed back into the room.

Chuck was in the bathroom. So Blair just set her suitcase on the dressing table and opened it up. She retrieved her own bathrobe, personal incidental bag and her makeup kit. She quickly slipped off Chuck's robe and slid on her own as she headed over to the bathroom. She desperately wanted to wash herself and scrub her teeth before breakfast.

"Open up, Bass," she called as she knocked on the door.

Chuck opened the door and quickly captured Blair in his arms. He planted a big kiss on the side of her neck. She squealed in delight as he spun her around.

"Why so frisky, Chuck?" she asked with a grin once he'd set her down again. Chuck seldom played like this.

"Oh, I don't know," he replied with a chuckle as he burrowed his face deep against her neck again. "Maybe because I spent the night with a beautiful woman and woke up with an angel this morning," he replied.

Blair laughed. "That's pretty cheesy, Bass," she stated as she brushed past him on the way into the bathroom. He followed her in and stood behind her with his arms wrapped around her waist as she unzipped her small personal bag and pulled out her toothbrush and paste. "I'm trying to brush my teeth here, Chuck," she laughed. And as she began brushing, he nibbled on her neck.

"What's stopping you?" he grumbled as he clung to her even tighter. "I'm not letting go of you again."

"Chuck, don't be ridiculous," Blair laughed after she had spit out a mouth full of suds. She rinsed and spit once more and then proceeded to wet the facecloth to wash her face.

Chuck let go of her and turned around to turn on the shower. "Shower with me," he stated as he took hold of her hand and began to pull her towards the oversized shower stall. He quickly shed his pyjama bottoms and unfastened Blair's robe. His eyes roamed over her naked body and he groaned, "Beautiful," in appreciation.

Blair quickly grabbed her hair and body products out of her bag before joining Chuck in the shower. She had never showered with anybody before and was feeling a little self conscious. It didn't help that he was obviously already fully aroused.

She set her supplies down on the shelf and turned to face him. He picked up her soap and began to lather up her body using his hands. It felt wonderful and she closed her eyes to savour the sensation. She decided she should follow suit, so she grabbed a second bar from the shelf and copied him, lathering him up as well.

She loved the way her hands sailed across his slippery body. He closed his eyes and sighed in pleasure as she reached around him and lathered his back then slid down to his bum. He grasped her a little tighter and slid his own hands down her back, grasping her ass and pulling her against him.

Blair moaned at the feel of his erect penis against her stomach. He soon slid his hands down towards her front and he began to wash her belly, thighs and crotch. She copied the motion, enjoying how his penis jumped as she let it slide between her soapy hands.

Chuck pulled them under the spray and rinsed the soap off of them. Blair mumbled in dismay until she felt him slide down onto his knees. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer toward him until his face was flush with her crotch. He leaned in and licked her, causing her knees to almost buckle. "Chuuuuck," she groaned in pleasure.

Blair opened her legs to accommodate him more as he began to savour every crease and fold of hers. She grabbed onto Chuck's hair and kneaded her nails along his scalp as he ravished her. She gasped when he finally clamped down on her clit and began to gently suck. He held her thighs as she involuntarily bucked her hips against him as he quickly brought her to climax.

He slid up her body, kissing her along until her reached her lips, where he crashed his mouth against hers and groaned when her tongue quickly darted into his mouth. Blair could taste herself on his tongue and she moaned into his mouth at the sensation.

"Fuck, I want you," he told her. He turned her around and told her to put her hands over her head against the shower wall. She did as he suggested and then spread her legs for him. He positioned himself behind her and reached one hand around her and began to stroke her core with his fingers. She felt herself beginning to quickly build again.

"Chuck," she mewed as she bent over a little more and ground her ass against his rock-hard penis. "I need you."

He didn't have to be told twice. He positioned himself once more and entered her swiftly causing Blair to gasp as he rammed himself balls deep inside of her. He groaned aloud as her hot center seemed to draw him in deeper with each and every thrust. When he felt himself getting close he began to rub her clit with his thumb. As her panting indicated she was close, he pinched the hard bundle of nerves, sending her spiralling into ecstasy. He let himself go once her contractions began and he cried aloud when he burst into her once again.

When they had finally regained composure, Blair washed both her and Chuck's hair as he sponged them both clean once again.

**XOXO**

A little later Chuck and Blair finally emerged fully dressed and ready for breakfast.

"Geeze," Nate whined as he spotted his friends coming down the stairs. He was just putting his ski pants on so he and Serena could go for their first run of the day. "What took you guys so long? Your breakfast is now completely cold!"

Blair immediately turned scarlet red and Chuck grinned sheepishly at Nate. "We were busy," he told his friend.

"Oh," replied Nate and then it finally occurred to him what Chuck had just implied. He looked at Blair's red face and felt himself beginning to blush too. "Ohhh!"

Serena laughed and pulled her toque on. "Come on, Nate, the hill's waiting for us!" She looked at Chuck and Blair again and grinned. "Are you two coming with us?" she asked.

"Maybe later," Blair replied.

"Not likely," Chuck corrected as he reached around Blair's waist and pulled her into his arms again.

"Ewww, ok, Chuck" Serena laughed. "We'll see you guys later."

**XOXO**

**AN: **Dam, I like these two together! Sigh, now if they can get it together on the show! I hear we're in for some angry hot sex soon! Yeah….. At least it's a start!

Anyways, should I continue, or have I smutted you all to death? If you're interested, I'll write more on it after I do my next chapter for Gunnin.

If you liked it, please review it!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**XOXO**

After Breakfast, Blair dragged the reluctant Chuck outside to the ski hill. "You need to go and ski with Nate and Serena," Blair argued. "Serena booked me a lesson over at the main ski lodge this afternoon, Chuck. And I'll only be nervous if you follow me there. I promise, I'll be fine," she told him as she leaned over and lightly brushed her lips against his in a kiss. She smiled sweetly at him and began to slowly skate her way across the lower slopes that ran along to the resort's main chalet.

Chuck was instantly uncomfortable with her leaving him. And it bothered him that he would feel that way. I mean, it had only been one night that they had spent together! It was ridiculous to not want to let her out of his sight.

It wasn't so much an issue of trust, but one of safety. He was just horrified that Blair would get hurt on the hill. His other friends could do the most dangerous runs of the resort for all he cared. Or they could be off trail in the back country skiing and he didn't give a dam. But the thought of Blair falling on even the bunny run almost made him sick to his stomach. He finally decided to head to the hills and do a few blue runs, but then he would go and check on her to see how she was doing in an hour or two.

After about an hour, he met up with Nate and Serena who were about to head to the chalet for some hot chocolate.

"Blair at her lesson?" Serena asked him.

"Ummm," Chuck grumbled with a nod looking towards the ski chalet.

"I understand they have really hot instructors this year" Serena teased. She was pleasantly surprised and very pleased to see Chuck instantly turn red.

"Serena, stop!" Nate laughed. "Don't tease him, ok. You know he'll go over there and cause a scene." He looked over at the obviously agitated Chuck and smirked at him. "I'm sure she'll be fine, Chuck," he added.

"Well I have to pee, Nate, so I'll just meet you there, ok?" Serena asked her boyfriend. She was hoping Nate would take the hint and spend a few minutes with Chuck to ask about last night.

Serena and Nate had been so curious about what had happened to Chuck and Blair after their run on the slopes the night before. When they hadn't heard anything after they first returned, the two of them had snuck upstairs and listened at the bedroom door for several minutes. It had been so quiet in the room that they were concerned that maybe Chuck and Blair had killed each other or something just as horrid. Finally they just couldn't wait any more and they slowly opened the door to look. They were met only with the sound of Chuck softly snoring in the bed. Serena had tip-toed over to the bed and peeked at the two of them. She almost swooned when she saw them curled around each other asleep. It was so sweet it almost brought tears to her eyes. She and Nate had giggled about it later, but now she wanted details!

"So you and Blair again, eh?" Nate laughed at Chuck. "What happened last night?"

Chuck's grin just about said it all. "Nathaniel, you know I'm not one to kiss and tell," Chuck stated.

"But….?" Nate asked.

"But let's just say that I'm not disappointed with your little trick to get us back together again."

"So, you two worked it out then?" Nate asked. "And you're back together now?"

"Well we seem to have reached an understanding, yes," Chuck commented with a sheepish grin. "And we were definitely connecting with each other quite well this morning. Actually we connected a couple of times, if you must know."

"And….?" Nate asked with a smirk.

"And I never thought that it could be any better than it was before," Chuck admitted to his friend. "I mean we both know that I am more than just a little experienced with the ladies. But with Blair it is always so much more than just sex. You have no idea how much she surprises me, Nathaniel. I 've never experienced anything like it before."

"It sounds like love, Chuck," Nate teased. "Do you think you love her?" he asked.

"I don't know. All I know is that it was incredibly difficult to let her leave this morning," he admitted. "I mean, since when do I not want to see a lady leave the next day?" He shook his head and looked down. "It's beyond my realm of experience."

Nate began to sing an old tune he'd heard his mother play from the seventies. "Chuckie's in love…," he began.

Chuck shook his head and cringed. "Later, Nate," he called to his friend as he skied away. That boy simply could not carry a tune!

For the next little while Chuck attempted to keep his mind on moguls instead of on what was happening with he and Blair. It didn't work. He hadn't planned on reconnecting with her. It had been a set up. But now that he had, he was in trouble. Could what he feel for Blair really be love?

He thought he had felt it for her before. Even as kids he had cared about her more than he did anyone else in his life. It had always bothered him when she was hurt or uncomfortable or sad. He had watched her suffer in her relationships with her family as well as with Nate an Serena, and he had always wanted to rescue or protect her from the pain they brought her.

And then after she had danced for him that night in Victrola, she had given him the gift of seeing the real Blair. No one had ever seen her that exposed before… both literally and figuratively. When she finally gave herself to him in the limo he knew she had shared with him her one most precious possession. He hadn't been the same since. And neither had she.

He had hated all of the time that they had been apart after his shameful behaviour over the Tuscany trip. It had been his fault entirely. All the games and the hateful things they had said to each other since then were his fault. He could see that he had been afraid of the big commitment. He was horrified to tell her that he loved her in case he had been wrong. In case she really didn't love him back.

Now he could see that he'd really just been stalling. His feelings were even more intense now then they had been then. He loved her and they were inevitable. He just wasn't sure if he coud tell it to her.

**XOXO**

Blair was having one hell of a time trying to balance on the snowboard during her lesson. She had just fallen yet one more time and was getting frustrated. Tim, the extremely handsome instructor, laughed at her as she screeched in embarrassment and dismay. "Ahhhh! I'll never get this!" she yelled.

"Come on, Blair!" Tim encouraged. "You can't give up. You just need a little support." He slid down to where she was laying flat out on her back and pulled her back up to her feet. Blair flew up and landed straight into his arms. He held her tight and flipped her around so he was now behind her.

"Get your legs in position," Tim told her as he wrapped his arms around her waist and positioned his board behind hers. "Ok, now steady," he coaxed as he pushed off. Slowly they slid down the hill, Blair squealing in delight as they swerved side to side. About half way down the run, Tim tucked his head into Blair's curls and laid his mouth against her neck. Her smell was intoxicating.

Blair could feel Tim's mouth and breath on the back of her neck and it was a little bit more than distracting to her. Only yesterday she would have welcomed the opportunity to openly flirt with a handsome instructor, and perhaps even pursued it (to clean her pipes!). In fact, that had been the only real incentive she'd had to come skiing in the first place. But now Tim's closeness and lips were not welcomed at all. It started to upset her and in her agitated state she quickly lost her balance on her board. This sent the two of them tumbling down into the snow, Tim landing on top of Blair.

Chuck stood aghast as he watched the lecherous instructor grope Blair all the way down the hill. Then when he saw the man's face burrow into Chuck's most sacred spot, he went ballistic. Chuck quickly flew over to where they had fallen.

Tim was taking his time getting off of Blair. He lay behind and on her in a most suggestive position, and he was loving it. Blair wriggled underneath him, slapping at him as she tried to get him off of her back. "Get off of me," she squealed in dismay.

Neither of them noticed the distraught Chuck behind them. Chuck decided he'd help remove Tim for her. He grabbed Tim by the back of the jacket and whipped him around so that he landed face first into a snow drift. "Keep your hands off my girlfriend!" he yelled at him.

He stood over Tim with both his fists raised, looking like he was ready to attack him in a common fist fight. It made Blair giggle to see Chuck so protective and macho…. something she'd never seen in him before. "Chuck!" she yelled, trying hard not to laugh at his stance. "Leave Tim alone and help me up!"

Chuck turned around and gently bent down to pull her up. Blair removed her gloves and swept the snow off of her face. "Thank-you," she said to him.

But Chuck was more interested in Tim. He had skied back over to him and stood close enough to intimidate the man.

Tim finally pulled himself out of the snow drift. He brushed the snow off of himself and avoided Chuck's eyes. "You realise I was teaching Blair how to snowboard, right?" he asked Chuck. "That was all that was going on, buddy."

"First of all, I am NOT your buddy!" Chuck sneered. "And second, since when does instruction consist of sticking your face into my girlfriend's hair?"

You misunderstood my actions, Mr…..?

"Bass," Chuck stated. "Chuck Bass, actually."

Tim blanched. Even out here the Bass name was well known. The family owned several of the finest hotels in the nearest city, in fact. "Well I was about to discuss pattern in movement with Blair when she lost control on her board and we both fell," he explained, "I can assure you there was nothing unprofessional going on."

Blair walked over to Chuck. "It's fine, Chuck," she cooed to him. "No harm done. Let's go over to the lodge and get my skis and some hot chocolate, ok?" She put her arm around him and left the board in the snow for Tim. "I won't be coming tomorrow Tim. Thanks, but my plans have changed," she called to the instructor.

Chuck reached down and kissed the side of her hair. "Thanks, he told her.

After they'd had their hot drink, both Chuck and Blair put on their skies and skated slowly back to the cabin. Chuck was a little ahead of her and she was getting tired of trying to talk to his back. She finally leaned over and grabbed a handful of snow, made it into a loose ball and chucked it at him.

She giggled when it got him in the head and he turned around to look at her in disbelief.

"Did you just peg me in the head with a snowball?" he asked her.

Blair bit down on her lip and giggled at him. She looked so beautiful with her sparkling eyes and her rosy cheeks. Her hair was loose and curly, framing her face. Chuck thought she looked like an angel. He slid over to her in one long skate and grabbed her around the waist, pulling them both down into the snow.

"Chuck!" Blair squealed with delight as he lay on top of her in the snow. "Don't!"

"Don't what?" he asked her as he lifted and pinned her arms over her head.

"Don't hurt me!" she giggled thinking he was going to wash her face with snow. She tried to get herself up from under him, but wasn't strong enough.

"I told you last night Waldorf," he said as he looked sincerely into her eyes. "I am never going to hurt you." He leaned down and kissed her gently as they lay in the snow.

Blair moaned as his tongue traced her bottom lip and she opened her mouth to draw it inside. He tasted like chocolate. Chuck let go of her arms and stroked her neck where he had seen the ski instructor burry his head. He began to deepen his kiss until he had worked himself up into a bit of a frenzy. Blair's hands kneaded his hair as they devoured each other's mouths.

"Ahhhhhh, you guys know you're outside in the snow and in plain sight of everyone, right?" Nate asked as he and Serena passed them on their way back to the cabin.

Chuck lifted his head momentarily and growled at Nate, "We know Nathaniel."

"Good! Just checking," Nate answered with a laugh. "We'll see you back at the cabin."

**XOXO**

A little later on Chuck and Blair returned to the cabin. Both had red faces and noses, and swollen lips from kissing out in the cold. They hung up their ski suits and put soggy gloves on the heat register to dry.

Serena and Nate were curled up in front of the fire watching some random movie. Nate had his head in Serena's lap where she was stroking his hair almost enough to put him to sleep.

"Hard day, Nate?" Blair asked with a giggle.

"Hmmmf," he agreed and closed his eyes again, encouraging Serena on.

Chuck took Blair by the hand. "Let's go upstairs," he said as he began to pull her along with him.

Once upstairs Blair pulled off her woolly sweater and jeans and slid into her Yale hoody and leggings. She flipped on the fireplace and curled up on the couch in their room. Chuck slid in behind and wrapped himself around her, burrowing his head into her curls, against her neck. "Mmmmmm," he moaned as he smelled along her hairline to just below her ear. She shivered at the sensation and wriggled into him a bit closer.

He slid his hand up along her thigh until it reached her waist. He brought it under her hoody to savour her stomach. Blair laid her hand on his and entwined their fingers together. He sighed with contentment and closed his eyes, feeling completely relaxed with her in his arms. Nothing had ever felt quite so right before.

A few minutes later Blair turned around so that she was facing Chuck. "Chuck?" she cooed to him.

"Umm?" Chuck replied as he put a little kiss on her forehead.

"Were you really going to beat that guy up this afternoon?" she giggled.

He pulled back and looked at her. "The guy was taking advantage of you. As an instructor, he shouldn't be hitting on his students. So, yeah, if I had needed to, I'd have fought him."

"You were jealous, Chuck?" Blair asked with a little smile as she slid her hands up his sweater against his chest.

"Well let's just say it would be better not to go back there," he replied

"But there's a party up at the main chalet tonight, Chuck," Blair pouted. "And I really want to go."

"Well I don't want to see that idiot again," Chuck grumbled. "He pissed me off."

"But you know I only have eyes for you, don't you Chuck?"

"I don't want anyone hitting on my girl," Chuck said defensively.

Blair was stunned. "Am I your girl, Chuck?" she asked in disbelief.

"You better believe you are!" he growled as he smashed his mouth into hers.

Blair moaned in pleasure as his tongue probed her mouth. She couldn't believe he was referring to her as his girl. He'd never done that before- laid claim to her like that. It was almost romantic in a primitive kind of way. She thought it was sweet, and sexy as hell! It was really turning her on.

She reached eager hands down along his belly and began pulling Chuck's sweater over his head. He, in turn, took her hoody and lifted it over her head, throwing it into a heap on the floor with his sweater. He trailed his fingers over her chest to unclasp the front closure of her bra. He ran a string of light kisses down from her neck, along her collarbone and onto her breast, capturing each ripe nipple in his mouth.

Blair melted under his touch as his tongue circled her peaks. He stopped momentarily and suggested that they move over to the bed. Blair nodded as he stroked the soft hair on his manly chest and belly, holding his eyes with hers. Without breaking eye contact, Chuck scooped Blair up in his arms. She wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck as he carried her across the room. He sat down on the bed with her still on his lap. She could feel the pressure building under his pants and she ground herself against him, causing him to hiss.

"Chuuck," Blair moaned as she laid him back on the bed and began to fumble with his belt. She let her lips trail across his collar bone, down his chest until she became to his naval and his treasure trail. She undid his fly and ran her hand on the outside of his boxers against the straining bulge. She felt her own body clench and wetness pool between her legs.

Blair released him from his boxers and kissed all the way down his treasure trail where she began to stroke around the head of his penis with her tongue. Chuck moaned as she kissed the tip, and then suddenly drew him into her mouth. She cupped his balls and began to delicately stroke her nails against them as she gently scraped her teeth along his shaft. Chuck whimpered as she began place patterns along him with her tongue and lips as he fisted her hair and tried to keep his breathing in check. "Ohhhh God!" he moaned.

Blair cupped his bum and held him to her as she pulled him out of her mouth and licked around his tip again, causing him to whimper once more. Then she began to slowly suck him, drawing him in deeper and deeper into her mouth with more and more force until he was finally bursting into the back of her throat with a cry that could be heard downstairs.

Chuck caught her arms just as she finished wiping her mouth off on the back of her hand, bringing her body up to straddle him. He crashed his lips into hers, moaning once more as he tasted himself on her. Blair backed up for a moment and begun to slide her hands down to her hips where she could slip her leggings and panties off. She removed Chuck's pants and boxers as well, noticing he was beginning to harden once again. It made her smile. He was her stallion, always ready to go! She caressed his thighs with her nails and straddled him once again whispering, "Touch me Chuck," into his ear as she drew his lobe into her mouth.

Chuck flipped Blair over and began to caress down Blair's body. He leaned his head down and captured a nipple in his mouth where he gently sucked at it while his other hand slid down her belly and onto her heated center. "Chuuuck," Blair moaned as his fingers slid inside of her, and where he began to stroke her. He slid down the bed, running his tongue along to her pelvis and down to her smooth, wet mound. He blew cool air across her clit, making she shiver at the sensation until he drew it into his mouth causing her to gasp.

When he felt her inner walls tighten, he sucked on her harder until she cried out in waves of orgasmic bliss. He withdrew his fingers and slid up her body, positioning himself over top of her. With one quick motion he filled her quickly, causing her to gasp as the sensation immediately sent her into another wave of pleasure. She raked her nails across his bum and arched her pelvis to encourage him into her even deeper.

When Blair noticed him getting close she took his balls in her hand and gently squeezed them. He, in turn, reached down and thumbed her clit until she began to whimper and finally burst against him. She wrapped her legs around him and arched herself, drawing him in deeper with each spastic wave. He came hard, riding her waves, crying out her name.

He flipped them over so Blair was now on top of him and she laid her head against his damp chest, just over his wildly pounding heart. She smiled at its frenzied rhythm, knowing that hers was probably following a similar beat. Placing a kiss against it, she glided one hand up along the side of his face and into his hair, where she let her nails tenderly scrape along his scalp. Chuck groaned in pleasure and he wrapped his arms around her. There was no place on Earth he could ever prefer being than where he was right this moment, he thought. He placed a light kiss on her dampened curls. "That was incredible," he told her and he squeezed her in his arms for a moment.

"So can we go to the party then?" Blair asked hopefully as she drew little circles on his chest.

"After that, we can go anywhere you want!" he promised.

**XOXO**

The party was in full swing when the four of them arrived at the chalet later that evening. The boys went off to find get drinks for everyone while Blair and Serena made their way around the party room. Serena spotted some people her and Nate had befriended on the slopes and headed over to them. Soon they were all talking together and laughing it up.

As the evening wore on the four friends were having a blast together. Blair and Serena were dancing up a storm with the other girls on the dance floor under the appreciative stares of most of the men in the chalet.

But one pair of eyes couldn't take his eyes off of Blair. Tim was drooling over the way Blair's jeans hugged her firm little ass as she moved around the dance floor with a group of girls. He didn't dare approach her because he knew Chuck was close by keeping tabs on her. But when Chuck and Nate slipped outside to smoke a joint, Tim decided to tempt fate and he joined Blair on the dance floor.

"Hey Blair, how're you doing?" Tim asked as he slid around Serena in front of Blair.

"What are you doing here?" Blair asked with a short laugh. "Do you have a death wish or something?"

"I figured I had a few minutes before your _friend_ came back inside," Tim laughed. "Besides, I'm a lot bigger than he is. I think I could take him," he bragged.

"It's not Chuck's size or fighting ability you need to worry about," Blair stated. "It's his connections that could ruin you for the rest of your life." she informed him.

"You mean as in physical or occupational?" he laughed.

"Yes!" Blair laughed back. "Both."

"Now what are you doing with a guy like that?" he asked. "You seem like way too good a girl to have someone that shifty in your life. Someone like that doesn't know how to treat a woman like you deserve to be treated," he continued. "Does he love you?"

Tim had no idea at what a sore spot he had just hit on with Blair. Chuck had been unable to declare his feelings for her all fall. It was part of the reason why the two of them had begun fighting so badly over the winter. Neither one of seemed able to say those three words/ eight letters to the other. It was infuriating.

Tim picked up on the little ripple of doubt that shot through Blair. He noticed Chuck and Nate coming back into the party room. He smirked and placed one hand around to her back drawing her near. He whispered in her ear. "A woman like you deserves to be loved by a real man, someone who knows how to treat you as a real lady." He planted a slight kiss next to her ear before he pulled away and headed off the dance floor to disappear once again into the crowd.

Blair was a little stunned by his gutsy words and behaviour to her. She knew if she mentioned this to Chuck, he would destroy Tim. But Tim's words had hit a nerve. She walked over to Chuck and smiled sadly to him. "Hey," she said.

"Is something wrong, Blair?" Chuck asked as he noticed the look on her face. What could possibly have happened in the last ten minutes to bum her out, he wondered. He looked around the party room and the dance floor, but saw nothing or no one of any real concern.

Blair looked at him sadly and shook her head. She turned to walk away from him, but he grabbed her by the hand and drew her back to face him. "Blair. Something happened. Tell me what's wrong," he demanded.

"Blair looked at his eyes and bluntly asked, "Chuck, do you love me?"

He was shocked. Just where the hell had that come from? "What?" he asked in disbelief.

"I asked you if you love me, Chuck," Blair stated. The look of horror in his eyes was enough to tell her the answer. She shook her head at him. "You know what?" she asked. "The look on your face pretty well says it all. Just forget it, ok. I should have known this would be a mistake!"

She turned her back and started to walk away, tears brimming in her eyes again. She was so angry at herself for thinking that things would be different with him this time.

"Dude, Blair looks pissed!" Nate observed. "What did you do to her?"

"I have no idea," Chuck confessed. "Things were good and then she just…."

"What?" Nate asked.

"She just came out of the blue and asked me if I loved her. It freaked me out!" Chuck admitted.

"Well do you?" asked Serena.

"Do I what?" Chuck asked defensively.

"Do... You... Love… Her?" Serena asked, shaking her head. Sometimes men are so dense, she thought. She had just walked over and had caught the last bit of the boys' conversation. "And speaking of Blair, where did she go?"

Chuck looked around the room but failed to see Blair anywhere. "She's probably in the ladies' room," he replied with a little worry in his voice. "Maybe you should go and check on her, Serena."

"Chuck, what have you done?" Serena snapped as she started to push aside people to go and look for her friend.

"I should have known it was too good to last," Nate chuckled.

"What?" asked Chuck.

"The peace," he replied.

**XOXO**

Blair slipped on her skis and began to skate across the snow towards the cabin. She didn't want to cry, but a few tears had begun to fall as she made her way.

"Blair, wait up!" a voice called to her from behind several minutes later.

Blair turned her head and saw Tim sliding quickly after her. What on Earth is he doing, she wondered.

"What's wrong, Blair?" he asked. "What happened?"

"Go away Tim." She snapped. "I'm angry and I just want to be alone."

"Hey, wait a minute," he said. He reached out and caught a hold of her jacket sleeve, pulling her to a stop. "What's going on?"

Blair looked at Tim and began to cry. Tim reached out and pulled her into a hug, paying special attention not to make her trip over her skis. He stroked her curls as she cried into his shoulder. "Hey, it's alright," he soothed into her hair. He was quite pleased at the turn of events. Obviously his little chat earlier had done something. He guessed that they weren't as close as Blair had thought they were. This was his chance. He leaned in and gently kissed her on the head and then again on the side of the face.

**XOXO**

Chuck was frantic. Serena had returned from the washroom without finding Blair. They had looked around the party room, but she was gone. Chuck finally went over to the coat check and asked if they had seen her.

"Yeah, I know the girl. Hot little brunette. Nice rack. Nice eyes. Yeah, she picked up her coat about twenty minutes ago," the guy informed him. And then he started to laugh. "But don't worry. I think Tim was going to escort her back to her cabin."

Chuck flew out of the chalet and grabbed his skis off the deck. He went as fast as he could after her.

**XOXO**

Blair pulled away and wiped her eyes, shocked that he would kiss her. "What are you doing?" she asked Tim in disbelief.

Tim reached over and stroked Blair's face. He leaned in and brought his lips crashing down onto Blair's. She was stunned and began to open her mouth to protest. Tim took advantage of her open mouth to slide his tongue inside, groaning at her taste. He wrapped his arms around her and ran his hands down to Blair's ass, pulling her closer to him.

"Hmmmph," Blair struggled as she tried to unlatch him from her. She finally managed to pull herself off and away from him just as Chuck slid up and pounded Tim in the back of the head.

"Get off of my girlfriend!" Chuck yelled at him.

Tim turned around at the assault and instantly drove his fist into Chuck's face, knocking him flat out in the snow. "She is not your girlfriend," he informed Chuck as he skied off once more in the direction of the chalet. Tim stopped for a moment and turned back to look at Blair. "I'll see you tomorrow. Blair," he announced.

Blair looked at Tim in disbelief and then at Chuck who was sitting dumb-struck, staring at her. She turned around and began skiing back to their cabin, leaving a stunned Chuck on his ass in the snow.

**XOXO**

Men! Blair couldn't believe either of them. She was so pissed off at both of them that she could barely think straight. She marched into the cabin and up to her room where she ran a hot shower and quickly jumped in. She lathered away all of her anger and frustration until she was finally left with only the hurt.

When she got out of the shower she put on a night gown and left the bathroom wanting to curl up in bed and have a good cry. But her plans were shattered when she noticed Chuck sitting on the bed looking lost.

"Go away, Chuck!" Blair snapped as she pulled back the quilt and got into bed. She turned her back to him, curled up and closed her eyes.

He did nothing for several minutes but sit there. "What happened?" he finally asked Blair. He was sincerely stumped as to what had transpired from the time he had gone to smoke his joint with Nate and his return. It had been like 10 minutes!

"Just leave me alone Chuck," Blair answered through her tears. "I'm angry, ok?"

"Ok, you're angry. I'd have to be a complete idiot not to get that," he told her. "But I really don't understand what happened, Blair. Everything was alright, and then it just wasn't. I don't get it."

"You're wrong Chuck. Everything wasn't all right," she replied. "It never was. We were just fooling ourselves," she continued sadly. "It's the same story and we both should have just left things the way they were. Nothing's changed. It never will. It doesn't matter what I do, you'll never be able to care about me the way I do you. And I don't want to be with you like that anymore."

"Is this about that ski instructor guy, what's his name? Tim?" Chuck sneered.

Blair sighed. "He asked me if you loved me, Chuck. And I couldn't answer him. That's what happened, ok?" she finally told him. She sat up on the bed and looked at him with tears rolling down her face. "Don't you see, Chuck. I couldn't answer him! So after all of this, nothing's changed between us. We're where we were last fall. Stuck."

Chuck took Blair by the shoulders as she tried to slide back down under the covers. He was angry. That fucking guy would never work in the continental USA again. He'd make sure of it! "Don't do this, Blair," he pleaded. "We are not stuck!"

"Aren't we, Chuck? Then prove it to me," she demanded. He swallowed hard and leaned his head against hers.

"I…., I….." he started. "I'm scared."

"Scared of what, Chuck?"

"Scared of what will happen if we say it. Scared that you can't say it back. You've never been able to say those words either, Blair," he whispered. "It's terrifying!"

Blair got out of bed and marched over to his side of the bed. She put both hands on her hips and glared at him. "You don't think I'm scared too, Chuck?"

He stood up to face her. "Yes," he admitted. "I do."

She shook her head and sighed. "Well I don't want to be weak or scared anymore." she responded, wiping off her tears. She reached up and gently cupped his face with her tiny hands. She saw the absolute terror in his eyes and noticed him swallow hard. "You can't run. You have to stay here, and hear this," she whispered to him. "Chuck Bass, I love you. I love you so much, it consumes me. I love you. And I know you love me too," she admitted, looking to him for confirmation. But his eyes were so round with shock and fear that it scared her. "Tell me you love me, that everything we've done, all the gossip, and the lies, and all the hurt, will have been for something. Tell me it was for something," she pleaded to him as her lip began to quiver in sorrow.

He reached up and removed her hands from his face, watching the tears pool once more in her eyes and noticing the quiver of her lips. He sighed. "Of course I love you Blair," he whispered as he held her tiny hands in his. "After everything we've gone through together, how could I not love you?" he asked. He leaned in and kissed away a tear that was now just rolling down her cheek. "You are my everything. My world," he declared as tears started to pool in his own eyes. His voice was becoming shaky and he tried to clear his throat. "I love you so much that I find it hard to breathe sometimes when I look at you," he admitted. "And I never want to be apart from you again. Ever," he confessed. He looked deep into Blair's eyes and leaned in to place the softest of kisses on her lips.

Blair wrapped her arms around him and held him as close to her as she could. They were both trembling from such an emotional declaration. The realisation was so overwhelming. They were in love!

Blair pulled back and began to unbutton his shirt as she lay her forehead against his. She slid her hands along his chest , down to his pants. She unfastened them and helped slide them down until they dropped at his feet.

Chuck lifted her nightdress and slipped it over her head. He stepped out of his pants and slid his shirt off of his shoulders. He ran his hands up against Blair's back, never breaking eye contact with her. They were both breathing hard.

"Make love to me, Chuck," she whispered.

He nodded and then leaned in to kiss her softly as his hands stroked the back of her head. Blair slid her tongue into his mouth as she deepened the kiss. She ran her hands up his chest and onto his shoulders.

He reached down and scooped her up in his arms, carrying her and laying them both down together on the bed. Blair brought her hands up again to entwine in his hair. She felt his growing need against her body as he lay between her thighs. She moaned in pleasure as he rubbed himself closer to her.

She wrapped a leg around his waist and adjusted herself so that she fit even closer to him. Chuck's kisses caressed down her neck and along her collar bone. He reached down for Blair's other leg and he ran his fingers along her ankle, up to her inner thigh, smiling as he noticed her breathing increase. He slid his fingers down into her silky center and groaned in ecstasy when he felt a rush of wetness escape from her.

Blair gasped as his fingers entered her and she arched her pelvis against him involuntarily. "Easy, Blair," he coaxed.

She slid her hands down his body to his pelvis and his ridged penis. She took him in her hands and began to stroke it. She took her index finger and circled his seeping head, finally bringing a shudder to him as he sucked in his breath. "Blair, he cautioned, "I'm close."

Chuck took Blair's other leg and lifted it over his shoulder. He lay at her entrance, looking deep into her eyes. "I love you, Blair," he told her again.

She smiled at him and lifted herself up to kiss him gently on the mouth. "I love you, too, Chuck," she told him and she laid her head back down to lock her eyes with his once more.

He slowly slid his penis inside her and she arched herself and moaned as he filled her.

"Oh Chuck," she whispered as he began to gently thrust. She ran her hands around to his bum drawing him closer to her. He watched as her eyes rolled back in her head and knew he had hit her G-spot as she arched into him and mewled with pleasure. He picked up the pace and began to almost withdraw and then plunge into her deeper and deeper with each thrust.

As her mewling increased he reached down and began to thumb her clit until she was panting for more. When she started to contract around him inside, he pinched her and watched in amazement as she exploded with a cry.

Her body contorted with pleasure as she came and he felt himself beginning to tighten too. Blair reached down and ran her fingers along his anus and slid one deep inside. He gasped as she stroked him until he burst inside of her with a loud groan. She slid her leg off of his shoulder and wrapped it around him with the other, and then arched her pelvis and drew him in deeper, clenching her muscles around him.

He jolted inside her in spasm and with a cry, sending her into another orgasm. Blair brought her arms up and wrapped her hands around his neck, bringing his face down to hers. "I love you," she told him again as her body quivered wave after wave around him.

Finally he collapsed on top of her. "I love you too, Blair," he told her as he laid his forehead against hers once more. "I really, really do!"

**XOXO**

For the next few days the two were inseparable. They didn't leave the cabin, much to the dismay of their friends. Finally on the last day while they were waiting for the limo to take them back to the airport, Nate spoke up. "I'm happy you two seemed to work things out and all. But you hardly got in any skiing. What a waist of a good trip!"

"It's ok, Nate," Chuck stated to his friend with a little laugh. "We didn't really want to ski, did we, Blair?" He wrapped his arms around her waist and placed a kiss against her neck,

"No, Nate," Blair said with a sparkle in her eye. "But I guess that's because we were both suffering from cabin fever," she laughed.

Serena began to laugh too as they watched Nate try and figure out the joke. He didn't get it until they were almost home.

**XOXO**

FIN

**XOXO**

**A/N:** I decided to adapt that scene from The Goodbye Gossip Girl between Chuck and Blair. It was too important not to include. I hope that didn't piss anyone off and I hope I did it better than the original…. I hated how they ended that!

So this was my first 2 chapter fic…. I have an idea for a one shot, but will wait for a bit to write it. I want to concentrate on Gunnin next week (I hope the show is good enough to write about!).

Anyways, if you liked it, please review it (and as much as love getting saved as fav. story... I appreciate the reviews more. They keep me motivated.)

Oh, and Happy Halloween to all those of you who celebrate it and indulge in all the candies! TTFN.

**XOXO **


End file.
